Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Proszę nie wysyłać mi żadnych zaproszeń w tabelkach i obrazków! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Jesteś? Wiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''Moja Dyskusja!]] 17:42, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Dobra uczę Chara (Charizard), Bui(Buizel), Sylvię(Snivy), Iwi(Eevee) i Vivikę(Victini) (moję najbardziej zaufane mi Poki ;). Aty? Plik:570.gif '~Wiki~' Plik:570.gif 16:16, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Jusz jestem ;P musimy ocalić świat poszłam na zakupy i kupiłam 50 TM'ów ochrony! Teraz jestem bez grosza TT-TT Plik:570.gif '~Wiki~' Plik:570.gif 16:09, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Dlaczego usuwasz ataki?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:33, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? - Buizelek 18:16, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać? - Buizelek 18:21, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Możemy przejść na wikinezkowy czat :) - Buizelek 18:35, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Jeeeesteeeeś? :D :D :D - Buizelek 12:58, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma cie? :o To wejdź na czat xD - Buizelek 13:01, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, jasne kapuję, ale mogę zapisywać strony nazywając to np. Użytkownik:Ev/Pika ? Czy te cyferki są konieczne? Jesteś? :D - Buizelek 12:10, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) A wejdziesz później? - Buizelek 12:15, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Aj to dobrze :D Nom, pewnie nie wejdziesz teraz na czat? <:3 - Buizelek 12:16, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Szkooda :c - Buizelek 12:18, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Jeeeeeeeeesteeś? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D - Buizelek 11:17, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) A teraz teeż?? - Buizelek 12:36, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? :D Bądź :D :D :D - Buizelek 15:34, mar 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej PokeGirl. Zapraszam cię do czytania mojego opowiadania. Naprawdę, polecam. A czyta się bardzo lekko ;) Tutaj masz link User:Trzcina08/Moje Anime. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:08, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, no wiem :D ale naprawdę, lekko się czyta, ponieważ jest większa czcionka, ułatwiająca to, dlatego się zdaje, że tekstu jest tak dużo. A jeżeli chcesz, to nawet możesz wystąpić w nim ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:30, mar 18, 2012 (UTC) Hah :P serio? :D dziękuję :D Jasne, że możesz dołączyć. Trener, czy koordynator? A może to i to? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:44, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, trenerka. A więc wygląd, trzy pokemony na starcie i właściwie tyle. No i proszę cię o zrobienie sobie stronki i krótkiej historii przed debiutem ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:53, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hah :P spoooko, przecież ci proponowałem już wcześniej, a więc ta propozycja była wciąż otwarta. Tylko że pokemony z I i II geny oki? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:58, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Niee, wystarczy że na stronie wpiszesz. Ważne dla mnie, żeby były z I lub/i II geny. Świetnie przerabiasz obrazki wiesz :D naprawdę. Jak chcesz to sobie możesz Shiny pokemona wziąć, bo pewnie sobie będziesz umiała obrazek zrobić :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:02, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, to wiesz co, ja bym chciał, żeby Cole wyglądał trochę mniej Barry'owato :P Np żeby miał brązowe włosy, albo jakieś inne ubranie Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:07, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No nie wiem, np tą koszulkę na sweter przerobić, czyli dłuższy rękaw dać i coś się z kolorami pasków pobawić :P no ale nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy narazie :P to kiedyś. Albo może ubranie tylko zmienisz, jak Cole do innego regionu pojedzie :D. Wiesz, już mi się ta twoja postać podoba :D takie usosobienie Biancy w moim anime :D Bo jako jedyna dziewczyna w serii jesteś :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:11, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ale ja nie mówię, że będzie miała charakter Biancy, tylko że będzie niczym Bianca, czyli jedyna wśród chłopaków :D o to mi chodziło :P No właśnie widzę, że jest jak Lady. Mam pomysł też na nią :D nie głupi :P hmmm np twoja postać może mówić jak Iris na Cola" Such a kid" :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:17, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, no to już jest akurat wedle uznania. Jeżeli chcesz mieć bardziej rozbudowane stronki poków, to zrób sobie oddzielne (i ja to popieram :D ) a jeżeli nie chcesz, no to możesz nie robić. Naprawdę, będzie ok i tak i tak Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:24, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) No to wstaw w takich tych tabelkach Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:41, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Zrobisz dzisiaj obrazki? Fajnie by było. Chciałbym zobaczyć Shiny Croconawa :D A i super, że będziesz mieć Tyrogue, bo jeszcze on nie miał debiutu w anime Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08''' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:52, mar 24, 2012 (UTC)